


hopelessly devoted to you~

by obs3ssed_with_kacchan



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt Kyan Reki, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Its not that angsty I promise, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Not Beta Read, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Sad Kyan Reki, Team as Family, normalise blaming adam, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ssed_with_kacchan/pseuds/obs3ssed_with_kacchan
Summary: “you-” Langa swiftly took a few steps and took Reki’s face in his hands. He softly wiped the tears away and Reki looked up, red eyes shining in the moonlight. Langa didn’t even know what he wanted to do anymore because Reki was here, Reki was right in front of him and Langa could have lost him, he could have lost the love of his life.Or; Reki tries to help Langa by putting himself in danger. Langa is not amused.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	hopelessly devoted to you~

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i just wanted to write a quick fic about these two soft babies because i could't wait another week for the next episode. Also english isnt my first language so please bare with me, also please let me know if i made any mistakes!

As soon as Langa had his scooter parked on the side of the road, he was booking his way towards the finish line because he did not just hear what he thought he’d heard. It had taken a moment to process everything, especially with Adam deciding he wanted to skate one of them, of course Langa knew that either he, or Cherry would be the best choice, but no. Reki had decided that he wanted to be the hero, and just waltzed his way towards Adam before any of them could stop him. You see, Langa didn’t like Adam one bit, but he didn’t want to take away this opportunity from Reki, so he just let him.

That had been a mistake.

If Adam had been any other person, the race would probably have ended differently, but no, Adam just had to be a little bitch and ruin absolutely everything. Immediately after they were out of sight, Adam had decided to grab onto Reki, which Langa did not appreciate thank you very much, and pulled him onto him. So the most logical thing would be to try to get away, right? Well apparently for Reki it wasn’t. Instead he turned his body and screamed at Adam that he would never touch Langa again, this alone was kind of shocking since Langa didn’t know Reki could look that angry, but the real shock came when Reki threw the both of them off the cliff, using Adam as a shield for himself.

For a few moments Langa had stood there gaping at the screen, till Joe had pulled Cherry closer and screamed at Langa to get Reki out of there. Langa didn’t think he had ever been so angry, and that must have shown on his face because everyone just went out of his way. This left everyone but Reki and Shadow at the starting line, which left Reki at the mercy of one very, very pissed of Canadian. 

After parking his scooter he almost barreled into Shadow, his vision was so red. Langa took both Shadows arm’s, shaking him once “Please tell me Reki didn’t just throw himself off the cliff, please tell me he didn't just use himself as a weapon” Shadow’s face was confused until it became angry, almost as angry as Langa’s. Almost. No one could be as angry as Langa. The feeling was washing all over him, so physically hot he felt like he was on fire.

“I thought something was wrong with the screen or something. Did he actually-”

“Oh, he did.”Langa let go of shadow and continued his march towards Reki, mumbling in English to himself. “Fucking idiot, this stupid, stupid boy” 

Reki was gonna wish he never skated this race by the time Langa was done with him. He didn’t know what pissed him of more, the fact that Reki put himself in danger for his sake or the fact that this was all Adam’s fucking fault.

It took no time for Langa to spot Reki in the crowd, his hair being red and all. He was sitting on a rock, almost completely unharmed. Langa could feel the relief washing over him, but that didn’t mean he was gonna go easy on him. 

The rest of their crew was probably already on their way so Langa acted fast, quick enough that nobody stopped him and Reki barely noticed as he linked their arms together. He yanked him over, shoving him into the nearest private place. 

Reki was already going into defensive mode before he knew who grabbed him but Langa was quicker. “I really suggest you don’t punch me right now, i’m pissed enough as it is.”

Reki kind of sagged, finally out of skating mode. “Langa”

He was still covering his face with his hood, somehow this pissed Langa off even more. And yeah, maybe it did feel good hearing his name called by Reki again, but that wasn’t gonna stop him.

His voice barely sounded like him anymore, it was dangerously quiet, just to keep it from shaking. “What the hell was that?”

His pulse was beating loud, loud in his ears and his blood felt like gasoline so get fucked Joe, there was a new hothead in town. Sure, Langa had gotten angry before, but never to this extent, he didn’t know where all this anger came from but he wasn’t complaining.

Reki raised his defenses again, not as tense, but still prepared. “Langa-”

“You- You-” He threw his arms up, circling around before shoving at Reki’s shoulders, which he didn’t plan because he wasn’t a violent person goddammit, but “You idiot! You were gonna fucking kill yourself-”

“That was the only option, Langa! I couldn’t let Adam hurt you anymore! I had to protect you!”

Langa barked out a laugh “And you didn’t think, that maybe, just maybe, you should have told us what was going on inside your head?” he pulled a hand through his hair “Y-you didn’t think that maybe your fucking family wanted to hear you say goodbye huh?”

You didn’t think I did? You didn’t think Miya would have been destroyed seeing his brother figure die on fucking camera? Or Joe? Or Cherry-

“We're a team! We’re a fucking team, Reki.” Langa could hear his voice wavering but he didn’t care “You don’t get to go off and do shit like this! You don’t get to have a fucking hero complex that puts you in danger!” 

Reki took a shaky breath and Langa could see Reki was nervous because of the way his fingers were working overtime, a nervous habit of his. Suddenly the hood was too much, he needed to see Reki’s face.

“Take off your hood.”

“Langa, please I-”

“Please I just-” Langa gulped down the feeling that was steadily rising up his throat “I just need to look at you, please”

Reki slowly ducked his head before bringing up a shaky hand. He slowly pulled the hood down before looking back up. His hair fell messily around his face and Langa could see he looked alot paler than normal. He could also see that his tears were red and puffy, he had been crying.

Langa felt himself grow cold, all the heat washing away in an instant. oh baby.. he thought sadly, he bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from saying that and instead settled on “you really are stupid.”

“you-” Langa swiftly took a few steps and took Reki’s face in his hands. He softly wiped the tears away and Reki looked up, red eyes shining in the moonlight. Langa didn’t even know what he wanted to do anymore because Reki was here, Reki was right in front of him and Langa could have lost him, he could have lost the love of his life.

He shut his eyes to try and get that idea out of his head before pressing their foreheads together “I could’ve lost you…” He wrapped his arms around Reki’s neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck “I could’ve fucking lost you, you idiot.”

Langa finally caved when he heard Reki let out a soft whimper before letting the sobs fall freely, he quickly pulled Reki closer to him. He felt tears soaking his shirt but all that mattered to Langa was that Reki was safe in his arms, shaking, but safe.

“I-im so, so sorry, please” 

“God, don’t be, I’m just so glad that you’re okay” he slowly went through Reki’s hair “I just, we love and care about you so much, I love and care about you so much, so please, please don’t put yourself in danger for me, if something were to happen to you I could never forgive myself.”

Reki sniffled softly “I love you too, and I’m sorry, I just needed to do something, I couldn’t let Adam get away with touching you like that.” Langa blushed at that, it was really nice to know that Reki had his back, he really was the luckiest guy in the world.

Langa slowly pulled Reki’s chin up before kissing him slowly. He really couldn’t wait any longer, he had to feel him. They slowly moved their lips together before Reki’s face broke out in a soft smile. Langa was just about to pull him back when Miya’s scream filled the air.

“nee-san!” they barely had time to prepare themselves before Miya had launched himself at them, hugging Reki tightly “Please don’t do that again” he murmured while Reki smiled softly, ruffling his hair. At that moment, Cherry, Joe and Shadow also came walking up. They all went in for a group hug while telling Reki how important he was to them and that he shouldn’t be so careless again.

And well, if Langa held Reki closer to him that night, no one would know.

**Author's Note:**

> -and then adam fucking died and they all lived happily ever after :D 
> 
> anyways thank you for reading this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated~


End file.
